Aliens vs Vampires
by KillerWidow
Summary: Buffy has to choose which world she loves more, the one with aliens, or the one with vampires. Either way, she has to choose because even the Slayer can't live with a foot in both worlds. Or can she?
1. Devastating News and Confrontation

Aliens Vs. Vampires

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either the Buffy or Marvel characters that will feature in this fanfiction. I don't get money or anything beyond followers, favs, and reviews from this fanfiction. Reviews are helpful and welcome so please tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoy.

Okay everyone, I am so sorry that I took so long to update. I was going to bu then I reread my story and decided to rewrite it and then I lost my muse. But now I have it back I will try to post more often from now on. First I am replacing the old with the new, just like that saying, and then I'll post my new chapters. I hope you like and lets get this show on the road.

Buffy walked along the streets of New York, eating a slice of pizza and taking in the rebuilding efforts. It had been only a week since the Battle of Manhatten and things were pretty normal for the people of planet earth. The city was being rebuilt and people were coming to terms that aliens were real and had tried an honest to god invasion. It was talked about all around the world, the news reaching even the most desolate and abandoned places. Most people had begun to act as if aliens trying to invade was an everyday thing and were going crazy trying to make the most out of every single second they had, but she supposed after their intro to the other life everything and anything seemed possible now.

Buffy turned the corner and the sounds of construction faded away into background noise as the chatter of the walking citizens of New York grew. She casually scanned her area, having the feeling that something was off and knew that even back home she couldn't let her guard down completely. Suddenly she heard a faint cry for help and followed it to the entrance of a dim musty alley. Sighing, she turned down it and saw an old homeless looking man being roughed up by a younger man.

"Hey! Leave him alone, or do you feel manly picking on someone who can't even fight back." Buffy cried, jogging towards the two. She watched as the kid fled farther down the alley and around a corner at the sight of her. She passed the old man to make sure he was gone, about to turn to help the old man at the sound of him moving she suddenly felt a sharp stabbing pain in her side. Dropping her purse Buffy stumbled back in pain and surprise. She watched as the old man grabbed her bag and ran away without a glance.

Buffy winced yanked out the knife and lifted the bottom of her shirt to get a look at the wound, knowing that if it was to bad she'd have to get help soon. Craning her head to get a good look she sighed and resolved herself to doing the one thing she hadn't wanted to do her first day back in New York. She pulled out a sleek black cell from her back pocket and dialed a number she had been avoiding, SHIELD. She had wanted to talk to her uncle before going to headquarters to talk the director into letting her have vacation time.

"Agent Slayer, what can I do for you?" Came Sitwell's monotone mission voice, causing Buffy to pull the phone back and stare at it for a moment. "Slayer? Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Where's Agent Coulson, he's my handler, not you?" Buffy demanded, knowing without having to be told that something had happened to him. "Was he injured?"

"Ah... I was told they had informed you."

"Obviously not, so why don't YOU inform me, Sitwell. What. Happened. To Agent Coulson?" Buffy was getting pissed and tried to hide that fact, but she knew that her tone conveyed her mood when Sitwell stuttered nervously.

"I- I'm sorry to inform you, uh, but Agent Coulson died. In the fight against the Chitauri one week ago. Agent Slayer, I'm sor-" Sitwell was cut off as Buffy snapped her phone shut and squeezed in anger, imagining that it was his throat in her hand as the phone cracked. She decided then and there she and Director Fury needed to have a chat, and wounded or not she would hand him his ass on a platter when she was done.

Buffy stalked towards the entrance of the SHIELD HQ. She wasn't technically supposed to know about them, but the moment her uncle had discovered that she was the Slayer she received Level Eight clearance and was sometimes given missions if they fell in her territory. So far she had managed to keep her two lives completely separate, but she knew that the time for her to choose was fast approaching. All of her friends had finally noticed that when she took trips around the world she seemingly disappeared during them. The only reason that she felt comfortable even doing so was because she was only one Slayer out of thousands and she always excused her absences as needing a little her time without anything less than world ending interruptions.

She would listen to her uncle talk about his two other Agents having never had the chance to meet them, always conveniently missed them both whenever she came in. She had planned on making Phil introduce them when she showed up unannounced this week, but it seemed that was no longer an option seeing as how he was dead and no one had told her.

She walked through the lobby of the New York temporary SHIELD HQ and into a private elevator, flashing her badge to anyone who tried to stop her. The first stop she made was to the Hospital floor, as much as she hated them she wanted to get some stitches and antibacterial shots. The blade had looked dirty and she didn't want to risk it, even with her enhanced healing.

'Then' Buffy told herself as a nurse led her to a private room, 'you can kick the director's ass for letting Coulson die and not telling her.' She held herself still as they rinsed her already healing wound and gave her both oral and intravenous antibiotics. Finally Buffy managed to make her way to the Conference room that the Director was supposed to be in, according to an agent she intimidated into telling her about Fury's location. She brushed past and ignored the protests of Agent Hill and swept through the door, her anger boiling her blood when she saw the director.

Nick Fury wasn't afraid of much, in fact he was only truly afraid of two things, and they were related to each other. So when the conference room door burst open and he saw an furious blonde march his way he felt his heart stop momentarily. He motioned for any and all weapons to be lowered as he faced the recently deceased Agent Coulson's niece, infamous Queen Slayer and her ire.

He forced his expression to go smooth and silently watched as she stopped in front of him and take a deep calming breath. He felt himself pale slightly, Coulson had once casually mentioned to him as they watched her deal with a pompous Senator that when she took a calming breath she was reminding herself that she couldn't kill humans. He had thought it amusing every time he had seen her take a calming breath but now that it was directed at himself and he actually knew what it meant, he knew he was screwed. He grew steadily paler as he waited for to calm herself down, knowing that if he spoke now there was a good chance that she might kill him for it.

The people sitting around the table grew silent as for the first time in their own varying experiences with Fury they saw fear flicker across the director's face. They exchanged glances before coming to the silent conclusion that they would observe and discuss the incident at a later time, only intervening if the situation took a turn for the worse.

"I just learned that not only did Agent Coulson die, but that he died in the Chitauri invasion, and I wasn't informed. Why, Director Fury... Sir, was I not informed immediately?"The voice that came from the blonde was one of clear hard iron, and if possible, made the Director turn as pale as a sheet. She managed to throw more scorn on the address of Sir than even Tony Stark was capable of and that made everyone question just who this woman was to make the legendary spy quail under her glare.


	2. Forgiveness

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either the Buffy or Marvel characters that will feature in this fanfiction. I don't get money or anything beyond followers, favs, and reviews from this fanfiction. Reviews are helpful and welcome so please tell me your thoughts. I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Three

Forgiveness

Buffy stood still as she watched the Director pale and his gaze shot to Agent Hill behind her. Narrowing her eyes Buffy made to turn to her and stopped, her gaze stuck on the group around the table. There, sitting warily, was the two most famous agents in the history of SHIELD, and ones that she had always admired through her uncle.

"Agent Slayer, I'm sorry. I was under the distinct impression that you had been informed and were taking personal time off." Fury said, trying his best to shepherd her out of the room before the conversation went any further.

"No. I was on a mission in Africa at the time of the invasion. I was so far off the grid that not only did I not know about the invasion, but that the Avengers had been formed and my Uncle killed." Buffy brushed off the Director's attempts to remove her from the building, causing everyone present to look on in shock.

"Now if you'll excuse me i need to talk to Agents Barton and Romanoff." The two agents at the table tensed, both expecting the woman to blame Clinton for the death of her Uncle.

Buffy knew for a fact that although she knew practically everything about the two they knew nothing about her. Not that she even existed.

She greeted them politely and sat down in the vacant seat next to them. She knew that everyone in the room was watching them, waiting for the moment of blame and she felt ashamed on behalf of SHIELD. It was not Hawkeyes fault that he had been brainwashed and forced to work for the bad guys, and yet by their reactions, he was blamed.

"You both knew my Uncle, though i highly doubt that he ever told you about me. His name was Agent Phil Coulson. Thank you so much for what you did." Buffy said hesitantly, unsure if she could trust them, but decided to trust the man who had.

All around the table there were sharp intakes of breath and sighs from the Director and his second in command. Buffy ignored them as she watched the expressions of the two agents across from her fill with denial and guilt.

"He may have died but he died for this world and you two helped to keep it safe so he didn't die in vain. If you, any of you, ever need anything… well, I'll do what i can." Buff stood and walked out the door with a glare towards the director that promised a continuation of her interrogation.


End file.
